


Personal Assistance

by beedekka



Category: The IT Crowd
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beedekka/pseuds/beedekka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double drabble nonsense!</p><p>When Douglas calls Jen up to his office, she's hardly enthusiastic...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Assistance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helarctos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helarctos/gifts).



Jen took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself to knock on the door of Douglas’s office. His usual behaviour in meetings was a coin toss between catastrophic anger management failure and sexual harassment in the workplace, so she wasn’t looking forward to it. Her knock was answered with a muffled shout.

“Come!”

As she walked in, his secretary was hastily reapplying her lipstick, and it looked suspiciously like Douglas was doing up his trousers.

 _Urgh_. Jen supposed the coin had come up ‘heads’ this time.

“Hey, Jen,” he greeted her. “I wasn’t expecting you, but now you’re here there’s a party going on in my pants, and it’s not just because of the chilli beef baguette I jammed in my pocket earlier!”

Jen grimaced, _that’s_ what it was. She had assumed the secretary hadn’t had a chance to finish. “You aren’t expecting me? You rang down ten minutes ago and asked me to get up here urgently…”

Douglas looked puzzled for a second, then his face lit up. “That’s _right_ , I did. But, sorry Jen – you snooze, you lose. This little lady was able to solve my… _problem_ before you got here.”

Jen was as relieved as he was.

 

-fin-


End file.
